The Uchiha
by Rama Dewanagari
Summary: "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke... dan aku tau siapa kamu" "Hanya satu yang perlu kau ingat, kau bisa saja terjebak dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu. kemungkinan kau tidak bisa lagi kembali kedunia ini hampir 75% maka dari itu hati-hatilah menggunakannya.." "S-Sasuke-kun hiks hiks ku-kumohon bawa Naruto-kun kembali dengan selamat..." "Aku juga memohon padamu Sasuke-kun, bawa Naruto kembali.."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto & High School DxD/****ハイスクール****D×D**

Bukan milik saya

Pairing : - x -

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, DLL**

NOTE : Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, alur cerita tidak sama seperti di canon.

**ENTER : START SEARCHING**

* * *

_Di sebuah Taman dekat Kuoh Akademi_

Sore hari terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya err pantat ayam memiliki mata hitam legam berpakaian Casual sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku di taman tersebut, tampak raut wajah bingung gusar dan juga khawatir terpampang di wajah tampannya_. _terlihat dia mulai menutupkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajah yang tampan itu.

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

Haah, sekarang aku berada entah di mana, bahkan di dunia yang tidak aku kenal sedikit pun. Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku melakukan pencarian terhadap teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabat baikku. Teman yang selalu mencoba menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan dalam hatiku, yang entah sekarang berada di mana.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku tidak tau lagi.. sudah berbagai kota aku mencarinya, bahkan merasakan cakranya pun aku tidak. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia memang sudah tiada. Aku bingung, dunia ini benar-benar berbeda dengan dunia ku dulu. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan tidak hanya manusia yang hidup di dunia ini. tapi entahlah aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, fokus ku sekarang adalah mencari tau di mana 'Uzumaki Naruto' berada.

Mungkin aku perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak, tempat ini begitu nyaman, entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada desa Konoha. Sudah 1 bulan aku meninggalkan desa itu, aku rindu rumahku, aku rindu desa itu dan aku rindu Sakura. Sakura? Ya Sakura, wanita berambut pink itu, yang selalu memperhatikanku dari dulu.

'DEG'

Perasaan apa ini? aku pun perlahan membuka mataku, langit yang bergelombang aneh itulah yang pertama kali kulihat, bukan bukan hanya itu saja, di sekitarku juga terlihat seperti ada gelombang. Apakah ini kekkai? Kucoba melihat dengan mata Sharingan ku untuk memastikannya dan Ya benar ini kekkai tapi sedikit aneh. Dan apa ini? Bulu hitam? Gagak?

_Sasuke POV End_

* * *

Terlihat Sasuke melihat daerah sekitarnya, dan di sekelilingnya sudah dilapisi oleh kekkai yang agak aneh menurut Sasuke. Tak lama mulai berjatuhan bulu-bulu hitam di sekitar tempat Sasuke berada. 'Apa yang terjadi?' itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya melihat bulu hitam berjatuhan dan

'Swush'

Muncul sekelebat makhluk yang berbentuk manusia tapi dengan banyak sayap burung yang berwarna hitam di punggungnya dengan tatap sinis terhadap Sasuke yang sedang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. "Khukhukhu, ada manusia dengan potensi kekuatan besar di sini.." ucap seorang tersebut dengan tawa evil yang menurut Sasuke sangat memuakkan yang mengingatkannya pada Mbah Buyutnya Si Madara pantat ayam itu.

"Apa maksud anda tuan?" tanya Sasuke ramah untuk basa basi dengan wajah datar seperti tembok raksasa China. "Hahahaha, dasar manusia rendahan.. Aku ingin kau menjadi anak buahku manusia.." jelas orang tersebut dengan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke yang ditatap tajam tersebut merasa tidak gentar sedikit pun karena dia telah melihat tatapan yang lebih tajam, lebih menusuk dan lebih membunuh dari pada tatapan orang tersebut. "Maaf, saya hanya seorang biasa yang ingin mencari teman saya.." balas Sasuke meminta maaf pada orang tersebut.

"Cih, dasar manusia rendahan.. beraninya kau menolak ajakan Petinggi Malaikat Jatuh seperti ku... Akan kumusnahkan kau" geram orang yang mengaku Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dengan perlahan membuat tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya.

'Wuush'

Dengan segera dia melesatkan tombak cahaya tersebut ke arah Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Sementara itu Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan orang tersebut yang mengaku malaikat, yah walaupun akhirannya kata 'jatuh' tersebut membuatnya sedikit tidak mengerti. Belum sempat berpikir tenang dia sudah disuguhi oleh sebuah benda bercahaya yang melesat ke arahnya, namun karena refleknya sebagai ninja yang hebat, dia bisa menghindari itu dengan mudah.

"Kau lincah juga, eh?" kata malaikat tersebut dengan senyum mengejek, sementara Sasuke tetap dengan wajah temboknya menatap dingin Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Perlahan Malaikat Jatuh itu pun mulai turun tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku memenggal kepalamu bocah?" sindir Malaikat Jatuh tersebut perlahan mengeluarkan pedang yang bercahaya di kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tetap pada ekspresi datarnya. 'Pedang yang bercahaya? Sepertinya semua kekuatannya hanya terbuat dari 1 elemen' batin Sasuke yang diam mengobservasi musuhnya tersebut.

Perlahan Sasuke pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan membuat suatu gerakan jari (handseal) dan sedikit menghentakkannya ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

'Boofft'

Begitulah bunyi kepulan asap akibat hentakan tangan Sasuke tersebut, sementara itu sang Malaikat Jatuh hanya menatap heran musuh yang ada di depannya. Tak lama dari kepulan asap tersebut muncullah pedang hitam legam yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Heh, tidak ku sangka, kau punya kekuatan Summoning (Kuchiyose jika di anime Naruto)" ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mengejek. "Baiklah kita mulai tarian (pertarungan) Kematian mu bocah.." tambah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan melesat ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja memasangkan pedangnya di pinggangnya.

'Sriiing'

'Traank'

Suara Sasuke mencabut pedang dari sarung pedangnya dan menahan pedang milik Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Terlihat Malaikat Jatuh tersebut justru menyeringai dan mencoba menebas kepala Sasuke dengan pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya.

'Trank'

Tapi sayang instinct tajam yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menghindarkannya dari tebasan maut tersebut. Merasa serangannya tidak berarti Malaikat Jatuh itu pun segera menyerang Sasuke dengan kedua pedangnya dengan membabi-buta.

'Traank'

'Traank'

'Traank'

'Traank'

'Traank'

Suara dentingan logam pedang Sasuke menghalau setiap serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Merasa serangan pedang tidak berarti, Malaikat Jatuh itu pun segera mundur dan menghilangkan kedua pedangnya. "Cih, tak kusangka manusia seperti mu cukup kuat juga.. sekarang aku akan serius untuk memusnahkanmu.." ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mulai membuat tombak cahaya lagi, tapi kali ini 3 kali lebih besar.

"Mati kau bocah..." teriak Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke dengan refleks bagus masih bisa menghindari lemparan tersebut ke arah samping namun naas

'Blaarr'

Sasuke masih berada di jangkauan ledakan tersebut. Asap tebal pun menyelimuti daerah ledakan tersebut. Tak lama nampak Sasuke dengan pakaian yang lumayan compang-camping karena terkena serangan tersebut.

"Cih, kau masih bisa menghindar rupanya.. bagaimana dengan yang ini.." ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut menyeringai dengan membuat tombak cahaya sebesar tubuhnya, dan kembali melesatkannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tersebut nampak menutup matanya, dan saat beberapa meter lagi akan mengenai dirinya Sasuke membuka mata yang terlihat semerah darah dengan aura ungu kehitam-hitaman yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Blaaarr'

Tombak cahaya tersebut sukses menghantam pada objek yang menjadi sasarannya. Asap tebal pun menyelimuti area tersebut, tapi masih nampak siluet bayangan hitam besar di dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"A-Aura ini..." ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mulai berkeringat dingin ketika merasakan aura yang sama seperti saat melawan seseorang dulu. Dan sekarang nampaklah Sasuke di selimuti oleh sesosok makhluk besar berbentuk manusia setengah badan yang masih berbadan tengkorak.

"K-Kau... K-Kau bukan manusia sembarangan.." ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mulai takut. Ya, dia mulai takut karena dulu pernah melawan musuh yang hampir sama dengan yang dilawannya sekarang, dan waktu itu dia dengan sangat tragis kalah dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin jika dia tidak kabur waktu itu dia sudah mati.

"Ada apa Malaikat? Apa kau takut dengan manusia ini?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya. sang malaikat pun nampak mulai panik dan takut.

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya? K-Kenapa kau mempunyai aura yang sama dengan bocah kuning waktu itu.." tanya malaikat tersebut takut-takut melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan mata merahnya.

Sasuke pun sedikit kaget saat malaikat tersebut mengatakan 'bocah kuning'. 'Mungkinkah itu Naruto?' batin Sasuke penasaran. Tanpa ba bi bu tangan Susano'o Sasuke pun langsung mencengkeram Malaikat Jatuh tersebut yang melayang tak jauh darinya.

'Grebb'

Tangan tersebut langsung membawa Malaikat Jatuh tersebut ke depan Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau maksud bocah kuning tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Sementara sang Malaikat Jatuh hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan segala kesombongannya tadi.

"D-Dia adalah bocah yang waktu itu berhasil mengalahkanku..." jelas Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dengan tatapan takut-takutnya. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mempererat genggaman tangan Susano'o nya pada malaikat tersebut.

"Arrgghh... D-Dia b-berambut kuning, dan me-mempunyai kumis kucing di pipi nya.." jelas Malaikat Jatuh tersebut kesakitan. Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tampak membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya harapan menemukan Naruto sudah mulai mendekati hasil.

"Di mana bocah itu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke masih tajam pada Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Sementara sang Malaikat Jatuh sudah mulai tak kuat lagi menghadapi tatapan mematikan Sasuke tersebut. "A-Aku pernah melawannya di dekat hutan, waktu itu dia menyelamatkan sekelompok iblis dari Kuoh Akademi.." jelas Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mulai takut dengan kematian di depannya.

"Hmm, Kuoh Akademi? Sekelompok Iblis?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan pada Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Sementara sang Malaikat Jatuh sudah pasrah diinterogasi oleh Sasuke.

"Di-Di dunia ini tidak hanya manusia saja yang hidup, tapi ada kami para Malaikat Jatuh, malaikat dan juga iblis... dan untuk iblis biasanya mereka akan memiliki budak yang dia reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis" jelas malaikat tersebut dengan muka pucat.

"Jadi begitu..." gumam Sasuke perlahan melepaskan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dari genggaman Susano'o nya. 'Mungkinkah Naruto menjadi iblis tersebut?' batin Sasuke masih berpikir, sementara sang Malaikat Jatuh langsung bernafas lega, melihat lawan di depannya sedang melamun dia memanfaatkan keadaan untuk pergi dari situ dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Tak lama lingkaran sihir pun menghilang beserta Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan juga menghilangnya kekkai aneh yang dipasang Malaikat Jatuh tadi. Sasuke yang masih berkutat dalam pikirannya masih belum sadar jika musuhnya sudah menghilang. Dan saat Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat musuhnya tadi dan nampaknya sudah kabur saat Sasuke berpikir tentang hipotesis tadi.

"Ck, sialan dia kabur..." umpat Sasuke lirih dan menghilangkan Susano'o nya. "Hah, kenapa jadi begini.." gumam Sasuke sambil melihat pakaiannya yang compang-camping dengan muka tampan temboknya yang kusam akibat debu ledakan tadi.

Perlahan Sasuke pun mendekati air mancur yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk membersihkan debu di mukanya.

.

* * *

.

_Di ruang OSIS Kuoh Akademi_

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian Kuoh akademi berambut sebahu memakai kacamata sedang serius menatap kertas di depan mejanya. Hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu kegiatannya. 'A-Aura apa ini?' batin gadis tersebut.

Tak lama muncullah gadis lain bersurai hitam panjang juga memakai kacamata mendekat padanya. "Apakah kau merasakannya Kaicho?" tanya gadis bersurai panjang tersebut. "Ya, aku juga merasakannya Tsubaki... Cepat kita cari asal aura tersebut sebelum terdahului kelompok Rias.." jelas si gadis yang dipanggil Kaicho oleh gadis yang bernama Tsubaki tersebut.

"Hai.. Kaicho" balas Tsubaki dengan sigap dan segera membuat sihir teleportasi untuk menuju asal aura tersebut.

.

* * *

.

_Di ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib_

Terdapat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Terlihat gadis tersebut sedang menatap sendu langit malam yang dia lihat dari jendela ruangannya. Tampaklah siluet gadis lain yang baru datang ke tempat gadis berambut merah tadi.

"Kau baru sadar Rias? Baru sadar saat dia sudah menghilang dari sampingmu.." ucap gadis berambut biru tua menyindir gadis berambut merah di depannya. Sang gadis merah pun hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-Aku tau aku salah Akeno, harusnya aku tidak membohonginya dan membohongi diriku sendiri.." gumam si gadis merah a.k.a Rias dengan nada bergetar. Sementara si gadis biru gelap a.k.a Akeno hanya bisa menghela nafas walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang telah Rias lakukan pada orang yang juga ia cintai tersebut.

'DEG'

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan aura yang hampir sama dengan orang yang saat ini mereka berdua bicarakan. "Apa kau merasakannya Akeno?" tanya Rias mulai serius saat merasakan aura tersebut. Sementara Akeno hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Mereka pun saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk dan Akeno pun membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menteleportkan mereka berdua menuju tempat tersebut.

.

* * *

.

_Kembali ke taman_

Nampak sekarang Sasuke sedang membasuh muka datar temboknya yang menurut beberapa gadis Konoha tampan itu dengan air yang berada di air mancur. Dengan santai dan tanpa beban Sasuke menikmati setiap basuhan air di mukanya. Namun saat akan menyudahi acara basuhannya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hadir di belakangnya, dia pun menoleh ke belakang dan terlihatlah lingkaran keunguan bercahaya.

Sasuke yang melihat akan ada hal aneh tersebut bersikap biasa, walaupun itu sebenarnya sikap waspada versi Sasuke. Dan nampaklah sekarang 2 siluet wanita cantik berambut panjang dan berambut sebahu berkaca mata, sedang melihat keadaan taman yang begitu Berantakan dengan lubang akibat ledakan yang cukup besar.

"I-Ini seperti habis pertarungan.." gumam Sona agak terbata melihat area yang hancur tersebut. ''Siapa yang bertarung hingga membuat taman ini hancur.." tambah Tsubaki sambil menatap tak percaya area tersebut. Sampai mereka berdua menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian compang-camping bertampang datar yang err terlihat culun akibat rambut basahnya.

"Mungkinkah dia yang melakukannya?" tanya Sona pada Tsubaki yang ada di sampingnya. "Entahlah Kaicho.. lebih baik kita hampiri dia" usul Tsubaki pada Sona dan diberi anggukan. Mereka berdua pun segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke yang melihat kedua wanita tersebut mendekatinya hanya memasang tampang datar andalannya. "Ano, permisi? Apakah kau tau apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Sona sopan pada pemuda di depannya. Sementara Tsubaki terlihat meneliti pemuda di depannya tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang meneliti kedua gadis tersebut dan ada yang sangat menarik perhatiannya melihat kedua pakaian gadis tersebut. 'Mungkinkah 2 gadis ini iblis yang di katakan Malaikat Jatuh tadi' batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Hn.." balas singkat Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. 'Twitch' muncul perempatan di dahi Sona mendengar jawaban singkat khas Uchiha yang dilontarkan pemuda di depannya tersebut. "Apakah kau yang membuat taman ini menjadi hancur?" tanya Sona kembali sopan berharap jawaban yang sedikit menjelaskan keingintahuannya tersebut. 'Mereka bertanya seperti tanpa beban setelah melihat kerusakan akibat pertarungan tadi, tidak salah lagi mereka adalah iblis' batin Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Hn..." kembali lagi jawaban singkat khas Uchiha yang di terima oleh Sona semakin membuat mood nya untuk bertanya menghilang. Dengan sebal dia melirik Tsubaki seolah memerintahkan bawahannya itu untuk ganti bertanya. 'Di lihat dari aura yang mereka pancarkan, jelas mereka bukan manusia..' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tetap mengobservasi kedua gadis tersebut.

"Maaf tuan.. umm-" ucapan Tsubaki menggantung karena tidak tau nama pemuda tersebut. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.. dan aku tau siapa kamu.." jelas Sasuke sambil menatap datar nan serius pada 2 gadis di hadapannya. Sementara itu kedua gadis tersebut sedikit kaget ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"A-Apa maksud ucapan anda tadi?" kata Tsubaki mencoba menanyakan kembali ucapan Sasuke tadi yang sempat mengagetkannya dengan Sona. "Aku tau kalian berdua adalah iblis..." jelas Sasuke pada kedua gadis tersebut dan sukses membuat kedua gadis mematung. 'B-Bagaimana manusia ini tau kalau aku iblis, dengan hanya melihatnya saja' batin Sona dan Tsubaki penasaran.

"Ehem.. kau benar Uchiha-san, kami adalah iblis.. Namaku Sona dan dia Tsubaki... sekarang kami ingin bertanya, apakah kau yang membuat kerusakan ini?" tanya balik Sona pada Sasuke yang masih dengan tatapan datarnya. kedua tatapan datar itu pun saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai membuat Sona sedikit merona dan membuang muka.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya menghindari serangan seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh yang mencoba membunuhku.." jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, yang kemudian membuat kedua gadis iblis itu sedikit shock. 'P-Petinggi Malaikat Jatuh?' batin mereka bertanya dengan gagap.

"K-Kalau boleh tau, kenapa petinggi Malaikat Jatuh ingin membunuh manusia seperti anda?" tanya Sona was was takut-takut memancing emosi Sasuke yang notabennya manusia biasa yang sanggup bertahan melawan seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh sendirian. "Huh, aku tidak tau.. saat aku sedang duduk santai, tiba-tiba dia datang kepadaku meminta untuk menjadi pengikutnya.. dan aku menolak, Ya akhirnya kami bertarung.." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar membuat kedua gadis iblis itu sedikit kaget.

'Seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh ingin menjadikannya bawahannya, pasti dia memiliki sesuatu yang hebat dalam tubuhnya..' batin Sona dan Tsubaki tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat senyum mencurigakan itu hanya menatap bingung keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah kalian murid dari Kuoh Akademi?" tanya Sasuke merasa perlu bertanya tentang Kuoh Akademi untuk mencari bukti lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan Naruto. Sementara Sona dan Tsubaki pun saling pandang dan kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, apakah Uchiha-san punya urusan di sekolah kami?" tanya Tsubaki dengan sopan pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir rencana untuk mengorek informasi tentang Naruto. "Hmm, apakah kalian tau dengan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada kedua gadis iblis tersebut berharap mendapat sedikit petunjuk lagi untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Kami tidak pernah dengar dengan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut.." balas Tsubaki dengan mencoba mengingat-ingat murid dengan nama Naruto di kepalanya. Sementara Sona sedang berpikir tentang cara membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk ikut dengannya, melihat rivalnya Rias sudah memiliki Sekiryuutei dalam keluarganya.

"Apakah kau mencari Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya tiba-tiba Sona sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke padanya. Dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke perlahan mendekat ke arah sona, sementara Sona sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Katakan yang kau ketahui tentang Naruto?" kata Sasuke datar tapi tetap menatap tajam sona, sementara Sona hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Tsubaki hanya bisa menatap Sasuke takut-takut karena bagaimana pun, manusia tersebut bisa melawan seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh sendiri dan berhasil selamat. "A-Aku akan mencarikan info tentang Naruto, j-jika kau bersedia jadi anggota keluargaku?" ucap Sona agak gagap pada Sasuke karena terus dipandang tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Mencoba menggodaku eh? Iblis memang pandai menggoda? Apalagi iblis wanita.." balas Sasuke dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sona yang sudah sedikit merona dan menutup matanya. Nampak muka Sona sangat merah saat Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya pandai menggoda. Sementara Tsubaki hanya bisa terdiam melihat hal tersebut.

"Aku menolak.." balas Sasuke datar dan perlahan menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua. Sementara Sona terlihat membuang muka dan bernafas lega ketika Sasuke sudah menjauh dari wajahnya. "Baiklah jika kau menolak.. tapi aku yakin kau takkan bisa menemukan Orang tersebut tanpa bantuan dari ku, karena dunia ini luas.." jelas Sona agak kesal mendengar penolakan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sona.

Sona yang ditatap tajam Uchiha terakhir tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan mengumpat dalam hati dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Bolehkah aku dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku bisa mencarinya di dunia ini dengan mudah nona iblis penggoda.." tambah Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sona yang merasa tidak terima segera kembali melontarkan kata-kata lagi. "Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya jika dia masih di dunia manusia, tapi bagaimana jika dia berada di dunia bawah, di dunia kami para iblis.." balas Sona agak kesal kembali mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ejekan Sasuke tentang iblis penggoda tadi. Sementara Sasuke sedikit kaget atas ucapan Sona tadi.

"Dunia para iblis?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sambil menatap Sona seperti meminta penjelasan. "Iya, kami para iblis juga punya dunia sendiri.. dan kalian manusia biasa takkan bisa ke sana tanpa bantuan kami.." jelas Sona dengan tatapan mengejek seperti berhasil sedikit memancing rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa kalian berdua.." gumam Sasuke sambil mulai melepaskan cakra yang dia tekan dari tadi. Shock itulah yang hinggap di tubuh Sona dan Tsubaki saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang ditimbulkan pemuda di depannya. 'K-Kekuatanya sungguh hebat.. pantas saja petinggi Malaikat Jatuh ingin menjadikannya bawahan..' batin Sona dan Tsubaki mulai berkeringat dingin.

"S-Sekalipun kau memaksa kami, atau bahkan membunuh kami.. aku tidak akan mau melakukannya" ucap Sona agak terbata walaupun terlihat tetap tegas saat mengucapkannya pada Sasuke untuk menutupi ketakutan yang menjalar di tubuhnya, sementara Tsubaki memilih diam dan melihat apa yang dilakukan ketuanya.

"Begitukah? Kalian benar-benar iblis yang keras kepala.." ucap Sasuke dan kembali menurunkan intensitas kekuatannya. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke mulai tenang dan tertarik dengan permainan Sona.

Sona dan Tsubaki pun tampak saling berpandangan sebelum terlihat tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau harus menjadi budakku.. dengan begitu aku sebagai tuanmu akan membantumu mencari orang yang bernama Naruto tadi.." jelas Sona pada Sasuke, sementara itu Sasuke terlihat masih berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sona tadi. 'Hmm, dasar iblis penggoda.. dia mencoba memanfaatkan keadaanku.. huh, baiklah, aku juga akan mengelabuhi kalian' batin Sasuke dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Baiklah.. tapi.." ucapan Sasuke terhenti dan 'Syuutt' melemparkan sebuah shuriken ke arah semak-semak. "Lebih baik kalian keluar atau aku akan melemparkan yang lebih besar lagi.." ucap Sasuke agak keras ke arah semak-semak. Sementara Sona dan Tsubaki agak kaget melihat Sasuke bisa mendeteksi seseorang yang bahkan dirinya tidak sadari dari tadi.

"Ara ara kau sedikit kejam terhadap perempuan tuan Uchiha.." ucap Akeno sambil keluar dari semak-semak bersama Rias di belakangnya. Tampak Sona menatap Rias dengan tatapan meremehkan sementara Rias menatap Sona bosan. 'Mereka juga iblis..' batin Sasuke melihat dan mengobservasi kedua gadis yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Jadi, Uchiha-san ingin menjadi anggota keluarga nya?" tanya Rias yang sudah berada di dekat Sona dan Tsubaki bersama Akeno di sampingnya. "Hn.. asalkan itu bisa membuatku bertemu Naruto, akan kulakukan apa pun itu.." jelas Sasuke mantap di setiap perkataannya. Sementara itu Sona dan Tsubaki semakin menyunggingkan senyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, sedangkan Rias hanya bisa menatap tak suka melihat Sona mendapat budak baru yang kuat.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau segera membuatku menjadi iblis.." ucap Sasuke dengan mata merah 3 tomoe nya menatap ke 4 gadis iblis yang ada di depannya, sementara mereka berempat tidak sadar ketika Sasuke menggunakan genjutsu pada mereka berempat.

"Baiklah kita mulai reinkarnasinya.." ucap Sona sambil mencoba mereinkarnasikan Sasuke dengan bidak evil piece nya, namun sebenarnya yang mereka anggap Sasuke tersebut hanya tanah kosong di depan mereka, sementara Sasuke duduk diam sambil mengendalikan aliran genjutsu pada mereka berempat.

Dan di penglihatan mereka berempat Sasuke menggunakan 1 bidak pion, itu cukup membuat kaget mereka berempat, pasalnya dengan kekuatan tadi paling tidak Sasuke akan menggunakan bidak knight atau lebih. Tapi setelah berpikir lagi itu sepertinya bukan masalah bagi Sona dan Tsubaki. Sementara Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa menatap bingung kejadian tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat Sona sudah selesai segera mengambil bidak pion yang tergeletak di tanah, yang di gunakan untuk mereinkarnasikan Sasuke tadi (dalam alam genjutsu Sasuke) dan segera menyimpannya dalam kantongnya. 'Huh, dengan begini aku harus tetap mengeluarkan sedikit chakra Susano'o untuk mengelabuhi mereka' batin sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. sekarang kita kembali ke ruang OSIS.." ucap Sona dan diberi anggukan oleh Tsubaki yang dengan sigap membuat sihir teleportasi, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti segera ditarik Sona ke dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, dengan menambah sedikit cakra Susano'o nya (aura kegelapan bahkan saking gelapnya genjutsu mata bulan Madara pun tidak bisa menembus Susano'o tersebut) Sasuke mencoba menyelaraskan auranya dengan aura iblis (kegelapan). Dan hasilnya dirinya pun juga ikut terteleport bersama Sona dan Tsubaki.

Sementara itu Rias dan Akeno masih termenung dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Kukira aura tadi adalah aura milik Menma-kun.." gumam Rias sedikit sedih. Akeno yang melihat hal itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Rias. "Lebih baik kita juga kembali.." ucap Akeno pada Rias. Rias yang mendengar ucapan Akeno segera mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi dalam lingkaran sihir menuju ruang klub mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Semoga Fic ketiga saya ini lebih greget dari Fic saya yang sebelumnya. Semoga banyak yang suka dan mau membacanya.**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S READ**

**BOND'S**

* * *

"Jadi, Uchiha-san ingin menjadi anggota keluarga nya?" tanya Rias yang sudah berada di dekat Sona dan Tsubaki bersama Akeno di sampingnya. "Hn.. asalkan itu bisa membuatku bertemu Naruto, akan kulakukan apa pun itu.." jelas Sasuke mantap di setiap perkataannya. Sementara itu Sona dan Tsubaki semakin menyunggingkan senyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, sedangkan Rias hanya bisa menatap tak suka melihat Sona mendapat budak baru yang kuat.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau segera membuatku menjadi iblis.." ucap Sasuke dengan mata merah 3 tomoe nya menatap ke 4 gadis iblis yang ada di depannya, sementara mereka berempat tidak sadar ketika Sasuke menggunakan genjutsu pada mereka berempat.

"Baiklah kita mulai reinkarnasinya.." ucap Sona sambil mencoba mereinkarnasikan Sasuke dengan bidak evil piece nya, namun sebenarnya yang mereka anggap Sasuke tersebut hanya tanah kosong di depan mereka, sementara Sasuke duduk diam sambil mengendalikan aliran genjutsu pada mereka berempat.

Dan di penglihatan mereka berempat Sasuke menggunakan 1 bidak pion, itu cukup membuat kaget mereka berempat, pasalnya dengan kekuatan tadi paling tidak Sasuke akan menggunakan bidak knight atau lebih. Tapi setelah berpikir lagi itu sepertinya bukan masalah bagi Sona dan Tsubaki. Sementara Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa menatap bingung kejadian tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat Sona sudah selesai segera mengambil bidak pion yang tergeletak di tanah, yang di gunakan untuk mereinkarnasikan Sasuke tadi (dalam alam genjutsu Sasuke) dan segera menyimpannya dalam kantongnya. 'Huh, dengan begini aku harus tetap mengeluarkan sedikit Chakra Susano'o untuk mengelabuhi mereka' batin Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. sekarang kita kembali ke ruang OSIS.." ucap Sona dan diberi anggukan oleh Tsubaki yang dengan sigap membuat sihir teleportasi, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti segera ditarik Sona ke dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, dengan menambah sedikit cakra Susano'o nya (aura kegelapan bahkan saking gelapnya genjutsu mata bulan Madara pun tidak bisa menembus Susano'o tersebut) Sasuke mencoba menyelaraskan auranya dengan aura iblis (kegelapan). Dan hasilnya dirinya pun juga ikut terteleport bersama Sona dan Tsubaki.

Sementara itu Rias dan Akeno masih termenung dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Kukira aura tadi adalah aura milik Menma-kun.." gumam Rias sedikit sedih. Akeno yang melihat hal itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Rias. "Lebih baik kita juga kembali.." ucap Akeno pada Rias. Rias yang mendengar ucapan Akeno segera mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi dalam lingkaran sihir menuju ruang klub mereka.

.

* * *

.

_Di Ruang OSIS Kuoh Akademi_

Muncullah lingkaran sihir keunguan dalam ruangan tersebut dan terlihatlah 3 orang err maksudnya iblis (Yang 1 iblis Pura-pura). 2 iblis wanita yang cantik dan yang 1 iblis laki-laki culun berambut hitam dengan mata hitam legam.

"Nah, Uchiha Sasuke.. mari kita mulai dari awal perkenalan kita..." ucap sang ketua OSIS a.k.a Sona sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sementara Tsubaki mengekor Sona dan berdiri di samping Sona yang duduk.

"Hn..." balas Sasuke dengan gaya khas Uchihanya yang cuek. Sementara itu Sona terlihat sedikit muncul perempatan di dahinya. 'D-Dia... Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa dia ucapkan selain 'hn'..' batin Sona sedikit marah dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah... Namaku Sona Shitori, aku adalah iblis darah murni dari keluarga shitori.. dan aku adalah Ketua mu mulai saat ini, dan.." ucap Sona menggantung sambil mempersilahkan wakilnya a.k.a Tsubaki untuk memperkenalkan diri pada anggota barunya a.k.a Sasuke.

"Saya Tsubaki Shinra.. wakil dari ketua" perkenalan Tsubaki singkat pada pemuda di depannya a.k.a Sasuke dengan wajah biasa. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Hn.. baiklah, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.. keluarga baru kalian" balas Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah datarnya yang sok Cool. Sementara itu Sona dan Tsubaki hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perkenalan Sasuke yang seperti biasa datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan apa itu iblis sejarah dan bagaimana kami bekerja.." jelas Sona pada Sasuke sementara Sasuke nampak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sona pun menjelaskan semua tentang iblis mulai evil piece's, sejarah iblis, perang antara 3 fraksi, pekerjaan iblis tentang mencari kontrak dengan manusia dan lain sebagainya.

"Apa kau pahan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sona pada Sasuke setelah menjelaskan semuanya tentang iblis pada Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, umurmu berapa sekarang?" tanya Sona kembali pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Hn.. Umurku 17" balas Sasuke acuh dengan pertanyaan yang aneh dari Sona. Sementara itu Sona semakin jengkel dengan Sasuke terbukti dengan kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan asap, sementara Tsubaki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 'D-Dasar... pemuda tembok...' ucap Sona dalam hati.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di sini... aku akan mengurus keperluanmu semuanya.." jelas Sona pada Sasuke, namun tampaknya Sasuke sangat tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Sona tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau cepat mencari tau tentang Naruto.." balas Sasuke datar namun terlihat tatapan tajamnya pada Sona, sementara Sona yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang nampak memaksanya tersebut ganti menatap Sasuke tajam pula. Kedua tatapan tajam pun saling beradu dan nampak tidak ada yang mau kalah.

Tsubaki yang melihat hal tersebut berinisiatif melerai mereka. "Tidak semudah itu kita mencari keberadaan orang Uchiha-san.. kita harus menemukan petunjuk tentang orang tersebut.." jelas Tsubaki mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari ajang adu tatapan tajamnya dengan Sona. Sasuke pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap penasaran Tsubaki.

"ehem, jadi apa yang kau ketahui tentang orang tersebut?" tanya Tsubaki lagi, sementara Sona tampak mendengus tak suka ketika Tsubaki terlihat membantu budak barunya yang dingin dan bermuka tembok tersebut.

"Yang kuketahui, dia hilang dari 1 bulan yang lalu..." jelas Sasuke terlihat serius dengan Tsubaki, sementara Tsubaki mendengarkan dengan antusias penjelasan singkat Sasuke tersebut. "Apa kau punya foto biodata atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya Uchiha-san?" tanya Tsubaki meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang berhubungan dengannya.. yang aku punya hanyalah 'ikatan persahabatan' di antara kami..." balas Sasuke terlihat agak sedih saat mengucapkan ikatan persahabatan. Yah, walaupun sekarang mereka sudah bersahabat lagi, tapi dia masih merasa bersalah karena waktu dulu begitu ambisius balas dendam hingga melupakan teman baiknya tersebut. Sementara itu Sona dan Tsubaki nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilontarkan sasuk tersebut. 'S-Sebuah ikatan persahabatan...' batin mereka kaget.

"Ehem, baiklah... sekarang apa kau bisa menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang tersebut?" tanya Tsubaki mengalihkan ke topik utama nya mengenai pencarian seorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Nampak Sasuke berpikir sejenak untuk menjelaskan ciri-ciri Naruto.

"Hn.. dia berambut kuning, sedikit ceroboh.. hmm, penyuka ramen, dan mungkin agak bodoh.." jelas Sasuke dengan gaya berpikirnya yang cool menurut cewek Konoha. Sementara itu Tsubaki terlihat manggut-manggut dan kemudian mencatat penjelasan Sasuke dalam sebuah buku kecil, sedangkan Sona terlihat kesal karena tidak diajak bicara dari tadi.

"Ehem.. apa kalian sudah selesai.." sindir Sona yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan budaknya berbicara. Sementara Tsubaki terlihat agak bersalah karena mengacuhkan ketua nya, sedang Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar dan sok Cool nya.

"Huh, baiklah... sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan badanmu.. dan untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku.." jelas Sona pada Sasuke melihat Sasuke orang baru. Sementara Sasuke terlihat menatap Sona dengan penuh tanya, 'Tinggal bersamanya.. apa-apaan iblis penggoda ini..' batin Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Sementara Sona yang tau apa maksud tatapan Sasuke tersebut sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hei, j-jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu... di sini ada 2 kamar, jadi kau bisa menggunakan yang satunya..." jelas Sona sedikit salah tingkah dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "L-Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin tidur dengan budak berwajah datar seperti mu..." tambah Sona agak tergagap dengan membuang muka agar Sasuke tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak peduli. Tsubaki pun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat interaksi Ketuanya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hn.. terserahlah, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak punya pakaian ganti.." jelas Sasuke sambil menatap serius Sona. Sedang Sona terlihat agak kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau ini... lalu yang kau punya selama mencari temanmu itu apa saja.." geram Sona terlihat agak marah ketika Sasuke mengatakan semua tersebut seolah tanpa beban meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa membuang muka, sedang Tsubaki semakin berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak dan membuat ketuanya marah.

"Hn.. barang-barangku hancur setelah pertarunganku dengan Malaikat Jatuh tadi..." alasan Sasuke cuek dan seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan kesal Sona tersebut. Dan dengan agak terpaksa dan kesal Sona pun segera menghubungi budaknya, budak laki-laki satu-satunya sebelum dia mendapatkan Sasuke, yaitu Saji. Sona pun mengirim pesan lewat Ponsel nya kepada Saji untuk menyiapkan 1 setel pakaiannya.

"Tsubaki.. kau cepat ambil pakaian untuknya di rumah Saji..." jelas Sona pada Tsubaki yang ada di sampingnya, dengan mengangguk sebentar Tsubaki pun segera berteleport ke rumah Saji untuk mengambil pakaian untuk Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam di depan Sona sambil menatap Sona, sementara Sona agak risih terus di tatap intens oleh Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa kau belum pernah melihat wanita cantik..." ucap Sona pada Sasuke dengan suara lirih di akhir kalimatnya, sementara Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas dengan pertanyaan Sona tersebut.

"Jadi... bisa kau tunjukkan aku kamar mandinya?" ucap Sasuke pada Sona dan sukses membuat Sona menepuk jidatnya, karena lupa menunjukkan kamar mandi buat Sasuke. Tanpa menjawab Sona segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Sasuke pun mengekor di belakang Sona, tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di depan kamar mandi "Ini, kamar mandinya.. dan kamarmu berada di situ.. pakaianmu nanti akan ku taruh di kamarmu..." jelas Sona pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk kamar mandi dan kamar yang akan di tempati Sasuke.

Tanpa Sona tau Sasuke sekarang tengah melepas pakaian atasnya, sementara itu Sona yang tidak mendengar sahutan dari lawan bicaranya pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke berada tadi. "Hei, kau deng-... Kyaaaaaa, mesum... k-kenapa kau telanjang baka!" suara teriakan Sona ketika melihat Sasuke sudah telanjang dada dan memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang lumayan atletis tersebut, dengan panik dan merona Sona pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil itu. Sasuke pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Sona tersebut.

"Hei, bukankah kau iblis, seharusnya kau tidak punya ekspresi malu seperti itu Nona Iblis Penggoda..." ucap Sasuke datar pada Sona yang ada di depanya yang masih setia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "B-Baka! Walaupun iblis, Aku ini perempuan, aku juga punya malu tau..." jelas Sona tak mau kalah terhadap ucapan Sasuke. "L-Lagi pula aku tidak suka menggoda, jadi berhentilah memanggilku Iblis penggoda.." tambah Sona agak marah dengan wajah yang merona merah karena selalu diejek dengan sebutan Iblis Penggoda oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun tampak cuek dengan penjelasan Sona tersebut dan nampak semakin mendekati Sona dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tanpa benang.

"M-Mau apa kau? J-Jangan macam-macam..." gertak Sona ketakutan dan agak mundur ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke pun nampaknya tetap cuek dan semakin mendekat, Sona yang sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa nampak pasrah dan menutup matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. 'A-Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?' batin Sona bertanya dalam hatinya ketika menutup mata tersebut. Dengan agak hati-hati dan takut dia pun berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ke depan dan, Kosong itulah yang dia lihat di depannya. 'K-Kemana laki-laki mesum tadi?' batin Sona bertanya. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sona muncullah suara di belakangnya dari orang yang di carinya tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus di situ? Apa kau akan mengintipku ketika sedang mandi?" tanya Sasuke santai dan tanpa dosanya kepada Sona yang berada di depannya, Sona pun dengan cepat menengok ke belakang dan di lihatnya Sasuke sedang berada di mulut kamar mandi dengan tampang Coolnya.

"B-Baka! Siapa juga yang mau mengintip laki-laki mesum seperti mu..." balas Sona dengan rona merah di pipinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan laki-laki menyebalkan yang telah menjadi budaknya itu. 'Sialan... dasar laki-laki mesum...' umpat Sona sambil marah-marah tak jelas dalam hatinya karena merasa kesal dengan kelakuan budak barunya tersebut. Sementara Sasuke dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melakukan ritualnya tersebut.

* * *

Dengan wajah merah dan muka kesal Sona kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya tanda dia sedang kesal. Tak lama muncullah Tsubaki dengan membawa 1 setel pakaian laki-laki yang dia minta tadi. Tsubaki pun nampak heran ketika melihat wajah sang Ketua yang nampak merah padam seperti tomat.

"Ano, Kaicho... ini di taruh di mana?" tanya Tsubaki pada Sona yang nampaknya masih kesal dengan ulah si Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Sadar bahwa dirinya di panggil Tsubaki, Sona pun segera menatap Tsubaki, "Kau taruh di kamar tempat Sasuke..." balas Sona agak kembali berwibawa melihat dia sedang berhadapan dengan sang Wakil. Tsubaki pun mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju tempat kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan Sona yang nampaknya masih kesal dengan Uchiha 'mesum' dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

* * *

Tsubaki pun dengan santai menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Sasuke. Dengan sopan dia mencoba mengetuk pintu, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Merasa aneh, dia pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dan nampaknya Si Uchiha masih belum berada di kamar. Tsubaki pun perlahan mendekati ranjang dan kemudian meletakkan pakaian tersebut di ranjang.

Dengan sedikit bersenandung Tsubaki mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang sampai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang a.k.a Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu sambil bersandar di mulut pintu. Nampak Tsubaki kaget dan segera bangkit, namun sepertinya dirinya harus menyusul sang Ketua yang memerah padam wajahnya ketika melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke yang hanya berlilitkan handuk putih.

"A-Aku hanya menaruh baju yang akan kau gunakan..." balas Tsubaki tergagap dengan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat pemandangan 'erotis' di depannya. Sasuke pun nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan gagap Tsubaki. Dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Tsubaki. Sementara Tsubaki nampak kaget melihat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. 'A-Apa yang mau dilakukannya..' batin Tsubaki takut-takut, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa kau ingin melihatku ganti baju?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke sukses membuat Tsubaki membuka matanya dan melihat ke samping di mana Sasuke berada. Dengan wajah merah yang sangat memerah Tsubaki segera berjalan cepat keluar kamar Sasuke.

'Blaaam'

Tsubaki pun dengan agak keras menutup pintu kamar Sasuke karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia pikirkan ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke tadi. Sementara di dalam kamar Sasuke menatap tak peduli dengan keanehan Tsubaki tadi. Dengan santai dan khas Uchihanya dia segera mengambil pakaian tersebut dan kemudian memakainya. Dengan santai Sasuke sedikit mengacak-acak rambut gaya err pantat ayamnya agar tidak culun seperti habis basah terkena air tadi.

"Huh, sebentar lagi.. aku akan menemukanmu Naruto.." gumam Sasuke kemudian segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan melelapkan tubuh dan pikirannya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Sona, terlihat Tsubaki datang dengan berjalan agak cepat plus muka merah yang err sedikit terlihat malu-malu menurut Sona. "Ada apa denganmu Tsubaki?" tanya Sona pada wakilnya tersebut ketika melihat tingkah dan muka Tsubaki yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Tsubaki yang sudah ada di depan Sona pun segera menjawab pertanyaan dari ketuanya tersebut. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa Kaicho..." balas Tsubaki terbata masih dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Sementara Sona terlihat mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak peduli. Sona pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya karena hari memang sudah malam, memang malam ini tidak ada pekerjaan iblis yang harus dia dan kelompoknya lakukan dan karena itulah para budaknya sudah pulang semua dari tadi.

"Tsubaki, sebaiknya kau segera pulang... banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan besok, dan serahkan surat di meja itu pada kepala sekolah besok pagi..." jelas Sona pada Tsubaki dengan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tsubaki pun segera mengambil surat tersebut kemudian menyimpannya. Karena merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi Tsubaki pun segera berteleport menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu Sona yang berada di kamarnya sedang berganti pakaian dengan baju tidurnya. Nampak dia sedikit melamun kemudian merona dan akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa laki-laki mesum itu membuat hatiku begini...' batin Sona dengan perlahan menuju ranjangnya. Dia pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal nan hangat miliknya tak lupa boneka kesayangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Dengan sedikit gelisah dia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba tidur tapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak mengijinkannya. 'Kenapa denganku ini... kenapa wajah si Mesum itu selalu ada di pikiranku... dan kenapa jantungku ini..' batin Sona bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tersebut.

Dengan perlahan pun dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak-tidak.. aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria mesum dan wajah tembok sepertinya...' batin Sona membantah apa yang sedang di rasakannya. 'Tapi.. kenapa denganku ini, tidak biasanya aku begini ketika mengenal seorang laki-laki...' batin Sona kembali merenungi apa yang di rasakannya.

Sedikit menghela nafas Sona pun kemudian tersenyum manis. 'Mungkin.. aku memang tertarik padanya... mungkin' batin Sona tersenyum dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya, dan akhirnya pun terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

pagi harinya di ruang OSIS terlihat Sona dan Tsubaki sudah siap dengan pakaian Akademi mereka. Yah, walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi tapi Sona dan Tsubaki sudah siap karena harus mengurus adanya anggota baru di keluarga Iblisnya. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya masih berkutat dalam dunia mimpinya, atau mungkin tersesat dijalan yang bernama 'mimpi indah'.

"Tsubaki, nanti setelah ini kau antarkan Sasuke ke tempat kepala sekolah..." jelas Sona pada wakilnya tersebut, Tsubaki pun nampak mengangguk dengan perintah dari ketuanya.

'Ckleekk'

Nampak pintu ruang OSIS pun dibuka dengan masuknya semua budak Sona yang sepertinya memang sudah diberi tau Sona agar datang pagi-pagi untuk perkenalan pada budak barunya. Mereka pun segera masuk dan menghadap sang ketua yang duduk di kursinya.

"Ano, Kaicho kenapa tadi malam meminjam bajuku?" tanya Saji penasaran ketika tadi malam Sona meminjam 1 setel bajunya. Sementara Sona nampak menghela nafas, "Baju itu untuk budak baru yang ku beri tahukan pada kalian lewat pesan tadi malam..." balas Sona dengan nada yang berwibawa.

"Jadi budak baru itu laki-laki?" tanya Saji meminta penjelasan dari ketuanya sementara sang ketua nampak menjawab dengan mengangguk. "APA? LAKI-LAKI?" teriak Saji baru sadar bahwa budak baru ketuanya laki-laki. "Diamlah Saji!" bentak Sona ketika Saji berteriak tidak elit di ruang OSIS tersebut. Sementara Saji terlihat langsung terdiam dan takut dengan bentakkan Ketuanya.

Sedikit menghela nafas Sona pun kembali angkat bicara. "Tsubaki, segera berikan seragam ini pada Sasuke..." ucap atau perintah Sona pada Tsubaki untuk memberikan seragam Akademi pada Sasuke yang masih ada di kamarnya. Dengan mengangguk Tsubaki pun segera mengambil 1 setel seragam tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar Sasuke.

Sementara itu para budak Sona yang lainnya nampak bisik-bisik tidak jelas ketika mendengar bahwa anggota baru keluarga mereka adalah laki-laki. "Semoga dia tidak bodoh seperti Saji.." ucap lirih budak Sona yang bernama Tomoe Meguri. "Semoga saja dia tampan.." ucap seorang lainnya yang bernama Ruruko Nimura dengan pandangan berbinar. Sementara yang lain hanya memasang wajah penasaran kecuali Saji yang pundung akibat olokan tadi.

Sona pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya melihat antusiasme para budak wanitanya yang begitu penasaran dengan budak barunya yang bergender laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu Tsubaki yang sudah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Dan kembali tak ada jawaban dari kamar tersebut, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi tak jauh dari kamar Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dia pun mendekat ke kamar mandi tersebut.

"Ano, Uchiha-san?" panggil Tsubaki dari luar kamar mandi pada orang yang ada di dalamnya. Tampak suara gemericik air pun berhenti. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan kembali menampilkan Sasuke tanpa atasan, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh sexy nya (Sexy menurut pandangan perempuan pada laki-laki).

'Blush'

Tsubaki pun kembali merona melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Dengan sigap satu tangannya menutup wajah meronanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke santai plus tanpa dosa pada Tsubaki yang tengah merona di hadapannya tersebut. "A-Ano... I-Ini seragam sekolahmu..." jawab Tsubaki dengan menyerahkan seragam Akademi tersebut pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke nampak dengan santai menerimanya. Merasa urusannya sudah selesai dan tidak ingin menambah merah pada mukanya, Tsubaki segera beranjak pergi. "A-Aku permisi dulu..." ucapnya sembari berbalik dan berjalan agak cepat.

"Hn.. Terima kasih" balas Sasuke dan sedikit mengagetkan Tsubaki hingga dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan

'Blush'

Rona merah di pipinya pun semakin bertambah. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini yang dia tau Sasuke tidak pernah berekspresi sedikit pun padanya dan Sona, tapi kali ini dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum, Yah walaupun hanya sedikit tapi itu terlihat tulus. Dan senyumannya tersebut merupakan senyuman yang menawan baginya. Tsubaki pun mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke tempat Sona dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke nampak mengangkat bahu ketika melihat model pakaian atau seragam Akademi yang menurutnya aneh tersebut, karena selama dia di Akademi ninja pakaian semua muridnya pun bebas, tidak perlu seragam seperti ini. Sasuke pun dengan santai berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Di tempat Sona dan yang lainnya nampak sedang heboh dengan pemikiran masing-masing sampai Tsubaki datang dan jadi pusat perhatian. "Kau kenapa Tsubaki?" tanya Sona penasaran ketika melihat muka merah yang seperti terpesona oleh sesuatu tersebut. Yang lainnya pun juga nampak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Tsubaki tersebut.

"T-Tidak apa-apa Kaicho.." balas Tsubaki tergagap dan sedikit salah tingkah. Sona pun nampak memicingkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan jawaban Tsubaki tersebut. Tsubaki pun nampak berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan dari sang ketua tersebut.

"Ada apa senpai? Apa budak baru itu menyakitimu?" tanya Saji seolah ingin menjadi pahlawan, sementara itu Tsubaki dan para budak Sona yang lainnya nampak menatap bosan Saji dan mengabaikannya. "U-Uchiha-san akan segera siap.." jelas Tsubaki mencoba membuat sang Kaicho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huah, aku harap dia tampan..." kembali ucap Ruruko dengan mata berbinar sambil menunggu orang yang diharapkan segera keluar. 'Huh, dia memang terlihat culun tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik padanya..' batin Sona tersenyum sambil mengingat wajah si Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

"Lama sekali dia berganti pakaian.. seperti wanita saja" ucap budak Sona yang bernama Tsubasa Yura. Sementara itu yang lainnya juga nampak bosan menunggu budak baru Sona yang lama berganti pakaian tersebut. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seseorang yang baru muncul.

.

.

.

"K-Kau..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe.**

**Sudah ku duga pasti banyak yang Protes jika Sasu-chan ganti mencari Naru... Sekarang saya ganti tanya "Kenapa anda tidak Protes Ketika Naru-chan Berubah jadi Orang jahat? Masuk Ke dalam kebencian? Apakah salah jika Sasuke jadi baik? Apakah anda sebegitu membenci Karakter Uchiha Sasuke? Ingat Kelakuan Karakter ataupun Pairing disini 'hanyalah' pelengkap, jadi alangkah baiknya tidak terlalu 'Fanatik' pada karakter atau Pairing tertentu" Silahkan Jawab yang merasa me review menanyakan hal tersebut...**

**Maaf tapi saya gak akan buat Sasu-chan jadi cewek ataupun sebaliknya.. saya ingin tetap membuat reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra tetap seimbang (Laki-laki semua) akan terkesan berat sebelah jika salah satunya perempuan.**

**Saya usahakan beda dari yang lainnya, bagaimana pun saya mau membuat Sasu-chan jadi seorang 'Pria Sejati' di sini (Yang pernah PM saya pasti tau maksud Pria Sejati di sini), hehehehe**

**Untuk Naru-chan akan terungkap perlahan-lahan seiring dengan berjalannya pencarian Sasu-chan. Hiks hiks Arigato telah mengatakan fic ini bagus, Yosh semangat masa muda!**

**Hmm, Naru mungkin akan ke arah dark tapi ada alasannya.. kita lihat saja nanti. Hahaha, benarkah fic saya bikin penasaran? **

**Iya, Iblis kena genjutsu... Saya pikir itu bisa saja mengingat Sasu-chan mempunyai chakra Indra dalam tubuhnya. Jadi saya simpulkan kemampuan genjutsunya akan jauh di atas rata-rata Uchiha lainnya.**

**Menma? Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti... STOP! JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN KATA 'NISTA' (Klim*ks) ITU DIDEPAN SAYA... saya jadi ingat hal yang Mes*m jika dengar kata itu...**

**Hmmm, bukan ini cerita yang berbeda dari fic SHINOBI jadi gak ada hubungannya.. Iya, kemarin saya pernah baca, hanya 1 fic DxD yang menceritakan kisah Sasu-chan.. Yah walaupun sepenuhnya bukan Sasu-chan saja di sini tapi saya mungkin mengedepankan Sasu-chan dalam pencarian Naru-chan.**

**Sasu-chan tidak jadi Iblis... kembali saya tekankan Sasuke bukan Iblis, dia mengelabui Sona dkk dengan aura Susano'o nya.. jika ditanya kenapa aura Susano'o karena Susano'o Sasuke adalah kegelapan, bahkan genjutsu mata bulan pun tidak bisa menembusnya.**

**Pair? Kita lihat saja nanti tapi hasil akhir sudah saya tentukan... Yap, tokoh utama SasuNaru.**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan **

**terima kasih sudah membaca..**


End file.
